characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas with Thomas
= The Mine Adventure With Shawn the Train and Team, Were Going On At Bear Hunt, The Number Adventure at the Train Factory with Shawn and Team!, Barmbly Hedge, Percy the Park Keeper, Robot Chicken, Barney, Teletubbies Count of Number, Kipper, Winnie the Pooh, MAD, Barney Bear, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends | Train Videos For Children - Full Cartoon = So, do you know where we can find more of these glowing crystals? Will we be able to sing carols too? asked Thomas. I think there are more inside the abandoned mine. I found this one close to it. Let’s go see! I can’t see any crystals. I’m sure there are more crystals inside. I’m going to try to break the wall. Hmm. This wall is way too strong. I Can't Fucking Fly Let’s come back tomorrow and see if Donald can help us break it. Are you sure you want to do this, guys? Yes. We’re going to find a lot of pretty crystals. Ok. Stay back. “Yes sir, no sir!” And Percy squelched sadly away. That night the sheds were silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last Thomas spoke. “You know” he said to no engine in particular. - Be careful down there! - Thank you, Donald. Wow! Thomas: Who's This Two Tenders Look out! - Speedy! Speedy! Are you okay? - Yes, I’m fine! Don’t move. I am going to find a way to help you. Thomas and Friends Oliver Owns Up Michael Angelis: Whispered Percy Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 1 Laa Laa Help! Help me! Help! Help! * Percy: I hope Henry's mended soon. * Michael Angelis: Said Percy. * Thomas: He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. * Michael Angelis: Agreed Thomas. * Gordon: Trucks are no one's friends. * Michael Angelis: Huffed Gordon. So Long Topham Who’s there? - Hi. My name is Gus. I am a mine train who got stuck here a long time ago. Can you please help me? - Yes. Thomas and Friends The Great Discovery Gordon, Henry, Emily and James: Hello Thomas Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 6 Dipsy's - Thank you! You are a brave train! - You’re welcome! “There’s more than one way to get jammed. We all learnt that today!” Still there was silence. “What’s more” continued Thomas. “We also learnt that sometimes when engines help each other out of a, jam, things can still go wrong.” “So?” said a voice. “So” finished Thomas “that means we learned a lot today, and therefore –” “It was raining hard. Water swirled under my boiler. I couldn’t see where I was going but I struggled on.” “Oh, Percy, you are brave!” “Well, it wasn’t anything really. Water’s nothing to an engine with determination.” “Tell us more, Percy!" “What are you engines doing here?” hissed Henry. “This shed is for the Fat Controller’s engines! Go away! "Silly things!” Henry snorted. “They’re not silly!” Percy had been enjoying himself. “They are silly, and so are you! Water’s nothing to an engine with determination, huh!” This is our prototype train. He is a jet train. We call him J-1000. He can go up to 1,000 miles per hour. He is the fastest train ever built! (Speedy) Even faster than Benny? (Shawn) Yes! (Speedy) Wow! (Shawn) Do you want to see how the engine blades spin? Push the green button, number 1 (ONE). (Computer) ONE (1). Program activated. (Shawn) Now push the yellow button number 2 (TWO). (Computer) TWO (2). (Shawn) And now the orange button, number 3 (THREE). Do not push the red button or the jet train will launch. (Computer) THREE (3). (Speedy) This is so cool! (Shawn) Okay, let's turn the engines off. Push... Oh, no! I got connected to the jet train. Help me get unstuck. (Speedy) We will! (Rusty) I will help you. Do you want me to push the red button? (Computer) Four (4). Data transfer complete. All phases complete. Autopilot activated. “Anyway” said cheeky Percy. “I’m not afraid of water. I like it.” He ran off to the harbour singing: “Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain.” “No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint" huffed Henry. - And what’s your name? - My name is Shawn. I’m looking for my friend Speedy. He fell through an elevator shaft. * Percy: Yes. * George Carlin: Agreed Percy. * Percy: A mysterious story. * Duck: But. * George Carlin: Added Duck. * Duck: It must have a happy ending. * Thomas: Driver told me a story. * George Carlin: Said Thomas, so everyone listened. * Thomas: Once upon a time... * George Carlin: Began Thomas. Come on, Shawn. I know how we can find him. We must go this way. Wow! - Speedy! - Shawn! This is Gus. He helped me find you. - Thank you, Gus! - You’re welcome! "There's no such thing as ghosts," he said nervously. "Who's there?" Thomas was so busy looking for ghosts, he didn't watch where he was going. Guys, look at how many crystals I found. Wow! This is great! Let’s get going! talk. "Wake up, Thomas. Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost?" "Certainly not. Anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was you, really." Percy went on teasing him. "I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight." "Why?" asked Thomas. "I quite like the dark." "Oh, really!" exclaimed Percy. "I am surprised. "I always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why." Thomas decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. Oh no! I think we really need to go! The mine is collapsing! We must get to the elevator! What's his cargo. Pardon? Thomas, his cargo, whats he carryin? oh-ho nothing too dangerous. Pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb. a nuclear bomb? and soft cheeses! sheesh, were you even listening. Alright come on, I got a train to catch. Oh, Thats just terrible. Help! Help me! Hold on, Gus! Thomas and Friends Fergus Brakes the Rules Arry and Bert: Hello Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 7 Po's Speedy, we need your help! Thomas and Friends Thomas' Crazy Day Thomas: Hello Percy Percy: Hello Thomas Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 8 Tinky Winky's - I think we are not going to make it! * Sir Handel: What a small shed! * Michael Angelis: Grunted Sir Handel. - We will! Well, we didn’t bring back any crystals but we’ve made a new friend. No number of gems in this world can replace good friends.